A Pet's Teacher
by AnyBodiHearMe
Summary: Sequel to: A Teacher's Pet A year and half after Eddward's encounter with Rebekah, will Eddward and Kevin be able to keep their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! After reading many of your reviews and messages I have decided to write a sequel to _A Teacher's Pet. _I hope you all enjoy this new story! This story will be nothing like the first one! Like always please favorite, follow, and review this story. All reviews are welcomed, good ones, or bad ones. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, like, and what you hope to see happen in the future of this story! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it so far! Feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr: anybodihearme . I will always respond. Until next time XOXO!

Kevin woke up hot. He rolled over in bed to get a better view of life, his life. Eddward lay wrapped around his body. His black hair, finally grown back, styled with bed head. His soft snores made Kevin smile. His life was complete with Edward. No matter what disasters he encountered he knew he could get through them as long as Edward was by his side. He reached out and stroked Eddward's face making him stir in his sleep. Edward rolled over and yawned. He peeked out of his eyes and smiled at Kevin.

"Good morning." Kevin said.

"Good morning indeed." Eddward retorted.

"How did you sleep?"

"Restless." Eddward said sitting up. "Every time I got comfortable a certain some one attacked me." Eddward said waving his finger at Kevin.

"Ha. Very funny but you enjoyed it, and you know you did."

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." Eddward said leaning over and placing his head on Kevin's shoulder. "You're to good to me." He said trailing his finger up Kevin's chest. "I can't get enough of how lucky I am to be with you." Kevin grabbed Eddward's hand and pulled it up towards his mouth, kissing every finger.

"I think you mean how lucky I am to be with you. I love you." Kevin said looking Eddward in the eyes.

"I love you too." Eddward said closing his eyes as Kevin kissed his forehead. Eddward scooted away leaning down out of the bed to pick his pants up. In a quick, but unbalanced, movement he pulled his pajama pants up and hopped out of bed. Stretching his arms towards the ceiling his yawned, still exhausted from the events that took place last night. The sun shone through the window illuminating Eddward's body. Small and large love bites trailed up and down his body.

"I love the way the sun looks on your body." Kevin said winking. Eddward shot him a dirty look.

"I'm taking a shower." Eddward called over his shoulder and stalked off to the shower. In the bathroom Eddward turned and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. Groaning at every love bite that he saw on his body. _At least there are no visible ones on my face, and only small ones on my neck. Will he ever learn? _Eddward shook his head and turned the water on in the shower. Until now he didn't realize how much his body was aching. _Kevin did a number on me last night. _Even though Eddward hated the way his body felt in the next morning after his and Kevin's love making session he wouldn't change the experience for the world.

Stepping into the shower Eddward exhaled loudly at the warm water relaxing his tense rubbed his shoulders attempting to loosen the muscles even more. To no avail he was still tense. He reached for the shampoo and quickly shampooed his hair. Standing under the warm water Eddward smiled. Thinking about all of the events that have happened in his life. Even though some of them were better than others he wouldn't change it for the world.

"You missed a spot." Kevin said rubbing Eddward's shoulders, joining him in the shower. Eddward leaned back on Kevin's chest and wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck.

"Didn't I tell you taking a shower together is not productive?" Eddward said.

"Then why aren't you shooing me out like you usually do." Kevin said whispering in his ear.

"I don't want this weekend to end." Eddward whispered.

"Then lets extend it." Kevin said kissing Eddward's neck. Soft moans escaped Eddward's mouth. Kevin reached down and grabbed Eddward's member making Eddward arch his back. "Happy anniversary baby." Kevin whispered in Eddward's ear.

* * *

><p>Eddward walked into the kitchen following the smell of delicious food. Kevin stood at the counter making pancakes, eggs, bacon, etc. Eddward; stomach growled in agreement when he sat down on one of the stoles.<p>

"Someone is hungry." Kevin snickered.

"I wonder why?" Eddward said. Kevin slid a plate across the counter in front of Eddward. Eddward immediately dug in. Not caring if the food was burning his throat on his way down.

"Don't forget to chew." Kevin chuckled, making Eddward chuckle as well. They sat across from one another and ate their breakfast in peace.

"I wish this weekend would never end." Eddward said whole-heartedly. Kevin reached out and stroked his face.

"I know. I wish the same." Kevin said smiling.

"Thank you." Eddward said.

"For what?" Asked Kevin confused.

"For this beautiful weekend. It was amazing." Eddward said blushing. Kevin reached across the table and brushed his cheek.

"Of course, anything for you. How long has it been..."

"A year and a half." Eddward butted in. Kevin chuckled.

"And more to come." Kevin said finishing. "It just sucks that we have to go back to society tomorrow." Eddward picked up his glass of milk and drank it.

"Yes but you have class and I have to teach."

"To bad you aren't my teacher anymore. Oh how I miss you schooling me. Kevin winked. Eddward choked on his drink. Kevin laughed. Eddward stood and collected the dishes to be washed. Ever since the incident involving Rebekah, Eddward hasn't been the same. Kevin tries his best to mend his heart but he knows he could only mend so much. Only time can heal a wound so deep. Kevin stood behind Eddward as he washed the dishes, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You certainly appreciative this weekend." Eddward stated.

"I'm just happy that we have been together for so long. I'm glad we're together." Kevin kissed his forehead and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Eddward asked.

"To study hopefully. Would you like to join me?" Kevin teased. Eddward turned off the water and walked towards Kevin, stopping in front of him. Eddward trailed his finger up and down Kevin's masculine torso.

"I would love to but I have papers to grade." Eddward stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Kevin swiftly. It was one of those quick kisses. Not one that showed that you wanted sexual pleasure. One that showed how much you're appreciated and loved. Eddward turned and walked towards his study. Kevin watched him walk away.

Ever since the Rebekah incident Eddward has kept his word to pay for her staying in one of the most prestigious mental institutions. One a month he goes and visits her. You can't really call it a visit because they sit in a room and stare at each other. No communication is passed between one another. Unanswered questions linger in the air, enough to make you choke. Kevin and Eddward agreed to move in together. To be quite honest it was the best decision the two of them made together. Kevin being terrified to leave Eddward alone, and Eddward being paranoid to sleep by himself. They find comfort in one another. Eddward still enjoys his teaching at the University. He even takes two teaching positions instead of one, History and Science. Two of his many favorite subjects to teach. Kevin still attends the University as a student and plays football. Every football game Eddward is faithfully there. Their life is as good as it can get.

Eddward sat at his desk and ran through papers, reading and correcting them. Sometimes mumbling words under his breath. _How can people have such trouble forming a sentence? _Eddward shook his head in disbelief. Reading, writing, and correcting so turned into seconds, minutes, and hours.

"Eddward..."Kevin called peaking into the room. Eddward looked up from his papers eyes red around the rims.

"Yes..." Eddward said smiling showing off his gap.

"You work to much." Kevin said setting a cup of tea next to Eddward. "I'm going for a run." Kevin said. Eddward looked up frantically meeting Kevin's eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" Eddward stuttered.

"Not long." Kevin said smiling. "I promise." _He still can't handle being on his own. _Eddward nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Don't be to long." Eddward said putting emphasis on long. Kevin walked out, already dressed in hit running pants, and headed towards the door. Closing and locking the door behind him Kevin ran into the path by the apartments. The temperature outside was starting to get chilly due to summer fading fats and fall making its debut. The running path was five miles total. Kevin knew he could run it in 40 minutes but he's been pushing himself lately trying to get back to Eddward as soon as possible.

_I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him. _Kevin thought to himself as he ran. _I wish I could do more for him._ _I know I can't provide the protection and security Eddward needs. Even though he won't admit it himself, after the incident he isn't the same. The slightest creek in the floorboards at night is enough to send him off the edge. I know I'm not enough to end his pain and his insecurities but I will try. _Kevin thought to himself as he ran in the woods.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Kevin hollered as he entered the apartment discarding his shoes at the front door. "Eddward?" Kevin yelled. <em>No answer? <em>Kevin rounded the corner heading to Eddward's office. Slowly opening the door Kevin discovered Eddward fast asleep at his desk, pin still in hand. _He works to hard. _Kevin walked around the desk and picked Eddward up out of his chair. _He's lost weight again. _Kevin looked down at his pale thin face and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" Kevin whispered as he walked Eddward towards their room. Slowly placing Eddward on the bed and under the covers Kevin retreated to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Kevin stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. <em>My clothes... shit... <em>Kevin thought to himself realizing that he left his clothes in the room. A scream erupted from the bedroom making Kevin run out of the bathroom.

"Eddward!" Kevin screamed as he ran towards the bed. Eddward laid on the bed with his body curled up in a ball, sweating profusely. "Eddward!" Kevin yelled again shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up! It's a dream! Eddward!" Kevin screamed. Eddward jolted up and ceased hollering. Eddward's eyes were full of terror. Confusion clear on his face. Kevin pulled him in a hug. "Shh... It's oaky. I'm here." Eddward began to sob into his shoulder.

"Make it all go away." Eddward said looking Kevin in the eyes, pleading. "Make me forget." Eddward said. Kevin leaned down and kissed Eddward, not sure what to do. Eddward kissed Kevin back pulling him close. Kevin leaned forward pushing Eddward into the mattress. Soft moans began to escape from Eddward's lips. Kevin kissed both of his eyes, his tears, and his chest. Pulling off his shirt, Kevin kissed every part of his body.

"Kevin..." Eddward moaned. His cheeks flushed bright red. Kevin's hand traveled down to Eddward's pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Kevin's blew on Eddward's member making him moan in ecstasy. Kevin leaned down and licked his member, making Eddward arch his back. Eddward reached down to grab Kevin's hair to have something to hold himself to this world before he gets to lost in the pleasure. Kevin licked up and down his member making him cry out in pleasure. "Kevin... I'm..." Eddward trailed off.

Kevin kissed the head of Eddward's member and leaned back against his knees. Unwrapping his towel, Kevin reached in the side table's draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. Quickly coating himself and Eddward, Kevin positioned himself at Eddward's entrance. In one quick movement Kevin burned himself in Eddward. Eddward arched his back moaning in pleasure.

"You're so tight..." Kevin breathless said. Leaning forward kissing Eddward on the forehead, Kevin began to move inside of Eddward. Eddward reached behind Kevin and clawed his back, not being able to handle much more. Kevin thrust in and out of Eddward at a rapid pace, quickly coming to his climax.

"Kevin!" Eddward yelled out as he came onto both their stomachs. Not far behind Kevin came also inside of Eddward. They lay there and embraced each other, coming down from their high. Kevin pulled out of Eddward and reached for tissue and cleaned both of them off. Kevin looked deep into Eddward's eye as if he could see into his should.

His eyes screamed of sadness and uncertainty.

"I love you." Kevin said as Eddward's eyes fluttered closed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy the story so far, even though it is to early to tell! Like always feel free to favorite, follow, and review. Especially review. I like to read what my fans have to say. All reviews are welcomed, good or bad! Shoutout to wiseyetharmless! Your comment made my day! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Love you all. Also feel free to follow me on tumblr! My tumblr is anybodihearme. I also post updates on my blog about my fics and a copy of the latest chapter! XOXO

"Does anyone care to tell me what a molecular bond is?" Eddward spoke into his microphone. Hundreds of students stared blankly at him. Eddward chuckled. "That is all right. It seems we have ran out of time for today." Students quickly stood up making their escape fro the lecture hall. "Don't forget to read chapters 10 and 11!" Eddward shouted as they piled out of the hall one by one.

Eddward retreated behind his desk to grade papers and sip some much needed coffee. _My God it is only 11 O'clock. _Eddward shook his head and returned to doing work. Paper after paper, correcting after correction, question after question, Eddward slowly began to be swallowed up in this never-ending void. A soft throat clearing sound rescued him from the void, pulling hi back to reality.

"May I help you?" Eddward spoke looking up at a young man. He stood well over six feet, with dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. He smiled kindly at him.

"Yes. My name is Elijah Lockwood." He said approaching Eddward extending his hand. Eddward accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"I suppose you already know who I am." Eddward said.

"Yes Professor Eddward Vincent. It is an honor to meet you sir. You are one of my idols. One of the youngest in the world to reach such a level in their life at such a young age."

"Thank you." Eddward said holding his hand out. "May you tell me why you are here Mr. Lockwood?"

"Yes sir. I am hopefully your assigned Teacher's Assistant. I recently filled out an application to become a TA here at Peach Creek University, part of the Graduate Program. I received an email from the Hall of Education informing that a position has opened up. However, the job can only be offered to me from the Professor of the class. As you see I applied to become a Chemistry TA and you were recommended to me by the school." Elijah said.

"Oh... I see. I was unaware that I was apart of this program." Eddward stated.

"All professors are automatically apart of the program. However, they can deny wanting a TA." Elijah said dreadfully.

"Why should I accept your offer to become my TA?" Eddward asked.

"I'm a dedicated teacher. I promise to work hard and do my best. I will never get in the way." Elijah stammered out running over his words. _He wasn't prepared for that question. _Eddward thought to himself.

"I'm not sure I am willing to have a TA at this time. I apologize-"

"PLEASE! Wait let me explain!" Elijah busted out. "I promise I will be a hard worker. I will do anything and everything you tell me." Elijah pleaded.

"It's not that I think you would be a bad TA it's just that the timing right now is not good-"

"Hasn't anyone ever given you a chance?" Elijah spoke softly. "Hasn't anyone ever reached out to you and helped you make your dreams come true?" He asked. "Hasn't anyone ever had the chance to change your life and took it?" His eyes pleaded. Soft blue twinkled in the atmosphere. Honest. Innocent. Pleading for a chance. Eddward shook his head. _I shouldn't do this..._ Eddward extended his hand.

"Please don't let me down." Eddward spoke. Elijah took his hand and shook it. He smiled, his eyes smiled, they both smiled.

* * *

><p>"Professor Vincent." Elijah called from the office. "Where would you like me to move these books?"<p>

"Please bring them out here for me to count and read." Eddward called back. Elijah stumbled out of the office carrying a stack full of Chemistry and History books. His vest and pants were covered in dust making his nose wrinkle.

"May I ask why you need these books?" Elijah asked.

"I need them for reference material. I need to brush up on my readings."

"You're going to read all these books in one night!?" Elijah said in shock.

"I am a very fast reader. A skill you should work on." Elijah shook his head.

"Here." Eddward handed Elijah an envelope. "Please take this to the Education Hall."

"Of course." Elijah said. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the hall, almost knocking down the coach in progress.

"Professor Vincent!" Coach hollered as he walked down the stairs.

"Coach what a pleasure it is to see you." Eddward said standing and shaking his hand. Coach grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. _I forgot his love of contact. _Eddward chuckled to himself. "Whom do I owe this honor to?" Eddward said playfully.

"No one. I had a break between classes and decided to stop by and see how things were going for you."

"Things are going quite well. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Eddward asked.

"Such manners you have. You make the rest of us look bad" Eddward glared at him. "I'll take a cup of coffee. Black, like my soul." Eddward rolled his eyes and stood. Grabbing a cup and filling it with black coffee he quickly returned to the Coach who found a comfortable seat to sit in, on top of Eddward's desk.

"Coach, may I remind you that my desk is not your personal chair." Coach waved him off.

"I see you have one of those... what do you call them? Personal slaves?" Eddward rolled his eyes looking up from his papers.

"No he is my newly assigned Teacher's Assistant. I just sent him off to the Education Hall to drop off the papers of approval."

"Like I said personal slave."

"No. He is a teacher in training. Why must you be so difficult?"

"I am the Coach of the Football team. It's in my job description to be difficult." Eddward chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Coached asked. His tone changing.

"I'm fine I assure you." Eddward said looking him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Eddward said hardening his tone.

"No need to get whiney. I'm just looking out for you okay. You've been through one hell of a time." Coach said patting Eddward on the head. "You're like a little puppy dog that needs constant attention. Eddward rolled his eyes and slapped the Coach's hand away.

"I am no such thing." Eddward said in defense. The Coached chuckled.

"How's Kevin?" Coached asked suddenly.

"He is fine I assure you. Why do you ask?"

"He told me that he wouldn't be able to make tonight's practice. He came to the one this morning, but he said he couldn't make the one tonight. It's unlike him to miss practice. I was just seeing if he's okay."

"I assure you he is fine. I know he has exams coming up so he's probably just studying. I can ask him if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks." _Why is he missing practice?_

"Ahh-em." Eddward and Coach turned their heads to see Elijah standing a few feet behind Coach.

"Elijah did you deliver the papers."

"Yes Professor I did as you asked."

"Good."

"So your name is Elijah." Coach interjected.

"Yes sir." Elijah said extending his hand. Coach looked at his hand but didn't accept it. Elijah lowered his hand and put it behind his back. Wiping his palms on his pants in the process.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Coach. I Coach the football team here."

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Elijah nodded his head.

"I apologize for his rudeness." Eddward butted in. "It's in his nature. It can't be helped." If looks could kill. "Coach don't you have things you should be doing. Like coaching a football team?" Eddward asked.

"I do but I don't want to. Switch positions with me. Kevin would enjoy that." Coach teased. Eddward swatted at Coach but he stood up before contact could be made. "I'll see you around." Coach called over his shoulder as he left the hall.

"I'm sorry for his behavior Elijah." Eddward apologized. Elijah put his hand up in defense.

"It's okay. I understand." He said. "Who is Kevin?" He asked curiously.

"He is a friend of mine. Anyway can you Xerox these papers and proof read these?" Eddward asked holding out a stack of papers for Elijah. Elijah nodded and took the papers. He disappeared into the office.

Eddward looked up at the clock. _Seven already. _Eddward shook his head and went back to his papers. _Why can't Kevin make practice tonight? Even when he has practice late I agree to wait for him here until he's done and we go home together. I don't understand why he's missing practice. _Eddward shook the alarming thoughts out of his head and went back to work. _Professor... Professor.._

"Professor." Elijah spoke louder getting Eddward to look up.

"Oh yes?"

"Are you okay? You look pale and sick." Elijah said putting his hand on Eddward's shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" He asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine I assure you." Eddward said patting his arm and standing up. "I just need to stretch my legs." Elijah shook his head and let Eddward walk by into his office. Eddward grabbed a cup and poured himself a much-needed cup of coffee.

"You drink a lot of coffee. Why?" Elijah asked.

"Good question." Eddward thought about it himself. "It helps me stay awake." He smiled into his cup.

"Why did you want to become a professor?" Elijah asked.

"I love to learn." Eddward said matter-of-factly. "One day I decided I wanted to share my knowledge with the world, so I made it happen." Eddward said.

"Wow that's amazing, and you're so young." He said.

"I won't be for long." Eddward said walking out of the office and back to his desk in the hall. Returning to his work Eddward ignored the world around him. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Eddward stared down at a paper he was currently grading when his vision was blocked. Eddward looked up to be face to face with a certain red head.

"Have you ever heard of answering your phone? They're made for communication you know?" Kevin said kissing Eddward on the forehead.

"I apologize my phone has been in the office all day. I haven't checked it. How was your day?" Eddward asked. Kevin groaned. "That bad eh?" Eddward stated.

"I bombed a test but other than that it has been good. You?" He asked.

"Good. I had a surprise visit from Coach though."

"About what?" Kevin asked intrigued sitting on the desk.

"What is with you and Coach finding my desk to be a chair?" Eddward shook his head. "He came to check up on me." Eddward said, trying to hide the smallest break in his voice. "He also wanted to know why you're not coming to practice tonight." Eddward said looking up at Kevin.

"It's a surprise." Kevin leaned in and whispered in Eddward's ear, making Eddward blush.

"Professor..." Elijah called looking down at his feet.

"Ah yes Elijah?" Eddward called, pushing Kevin's face away from his in embarrassment. Kevin glared at Elijah.

"I will... um... be making my leave now. I wanted to ask you a question about my hours."

"Well I expect you to be here when I'm here. Unless you have class or something. Are you free tomorrow morning?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, be here at eight. I'll make a draft of your hours tonight and we can go over them tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Have a good evening." Elijah nodded and walked away towards the exit of the hall. Kevin waited for Elijah to exit before he spoke.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked.

"His name is Elijah Lockwood. He's my Teacher's Assistant." Eddward said.

"You're TA? Why do you need a TA? You know everything." Eddward glared at him.

"He was assigned to me by the school. There's nothing I can do about him."

"I don't like him. Fire him."

"You don't like the squirrel outside of our apartment. You want me to fire him to?" Eddward joked.

"That squirrel is the Devil, that's a different story." Kevin said.

"I can't and won't fire him. He just does simple errands for me." Eddward said looking Kevin in the eyes. "Are you jealous?" Eddward joked.

"Me? Never." Kevin said confidently.

"Ummhmm." Eddward said standing. He walked to his office and grabbed his messenger bag and his phone. He walked back into the hall and grabbed a handful of papers on his desk.

"Taking work home with you again?" Kevin said.

"Unfortunately." Eddward said.

"When can I have you to myself for one night." Kevin said wrapping his hands around his waist.

"You've had me to yourself all weekend." Eddward stated.

"That was different." Kevin looked down.

"Two hours and I'm done." Eddward said

"Promise?"

"Promise." Eddward stretched out on his tippy toes and kissed Kevin.

* * *

><p>"You said two hours." Kevin said leaning on the doorframe of Eddward's office.<p>

"It's been one hour and 59 minutes." Eddward retorted. Kevin laughed and walked in the office. Stopping in front of Eddward's desk Kevin reached out and closed Eddward's laptop and took the pen out of his hand.

"Wait I wasn't done!" Eddward retorted grabbing for his pencil.

"Yes you are." Kevin said grabbing Eddward's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I need to work."

"No you don't need to sleep and eat."

"Why?"

"It's 10. Normal people are asleep right now."

"I'm not normal." Kevin laughed pulling Eddward in his arms.

"Yes, you are far from normal." Kevin laughed. "Have you eaten today?" Kevin asked.

"I ate a sandwich." Kevin looked down and shook his head. Walking out of the room, dragging Eddward, they walked to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry Kevin, honestly."

"Stake, salad, eggs?" Kevin asked.

"Salad." Eddward said in defeat. Kevin pulled the ingredients out of the fridge for a salad. Eddward sat in silence as Kevin made the sandwich. Kevin pushed the salad in front of Eddward.

"Eat." Kevin said and sat across from him. Eddward picked up his spoon and ate. They sat in silence for a while.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Eddward asked looking up from his plate.

"You see off. If there's anything wrong you'd tell me right." Kevin said.

"You know I will." Eddward said. "Speaking of being off why did you skip practice tonight?" Eddward asked.

"I told you already." Kevin said. Eddward rolled his eyes. "Well you haven't been sleeping well lately so I thought we could call it early tonight." Eddward looked up. Kevin's green eyes screamed concern and worry. Eddward reached out and held Kevin's face in his hand.

"You're to good for me." Eddward said.

"Anything for you." Kevin said. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Eddward. Eddward leaned forward and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. "One of the many duties of a prince is to take care of all of his princess's needs. "Kevin said breathlessly. Picking Eddward up and carrying him to the bedroom. "Let me tend to all of your needs." Kevin whispered in Eddward's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry it has been so long. I'm in school so it's hard for me to set a schedule for me to write and edit my chapters! However, here is the newest installment to A Pet's Teacher! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed so tell me what you guys think. Always review! All reviews are welcomed good or bad. I love to read all of your reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. If you have any questions feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr. My tumblr is anybodiherme. It's the same as my name on here. I will also be posting updates for the story on my tumblr! Until next time! XOXO

"Is the schedule fine with you?" Eddward asked Elijah. They both sat in Eddward's office going over Elijah's schedule and duties Eddward and the Educational Hall have requested him to do. In retrospect Eddward thought he trusted Elijah with too much to do. Most off the work Eddward asked if he was capable of doing or learning how to do Elijah was eager to do. Which in return excited Eddward, he had always loved to teach people. At first thought he thought he would regret having his own TA, but now he is starting to see the bright side of the big picture.

"Yes, this schedule is fine with me. In fact it is perfect. Thank you Professor Vincent." Elijah said giving him a heartwarming smile.

"Do you have any questions that I can answer for you?" Eddward asked. Elijah shook his head no. "Well then can you sign it." Elijah took the pen out of Eddward's hand and signed the consent form and dated it. He handed the pen back to Elijah and signed his own name. Eddward sealed the papers into a manila envelope and signed the outside of it, sealing it.

"Would you like me to take the documents to the Educational Hall for you?" Elijah asked. Eddward shook his head.

"No it is fine. I have a meeting there anyway so I will drop them off then. Thank you." Eddward said.

"Are you sure Professor Vincent?" Elijah pressed.

"I am sure." Eddward said locking the papers in his desk. "Besides you can't drop them off there only professors are allowed in the Educational Hall." Eddward smiled at him. "Maybe one day soon you will be a professor here. You are doing a fine job as it is and you are very intelligent." Eddward said. Eddward meant what he said. He is a very kind man, but when it comes to education he is serious. He knows there are many smart people in the world, but there are many smart-dumb people too. "Can you make copies of these papers, and book, chapters one through ten?" Eddward said pointing to a stack.

"Of course." Elijah said grabbing the stack of papers and books and heading out of the office with a disappointed face. Eddward grabbed his coffee mug and headed towards his desk and began to grade papers that are long over due and could no longer be neglected. Eddward sat down slowly at his desk, positing his body so there wasn't much pressure on his lower backside. _Damn that Kevin. _He thought to himself. _Tonight I am going to give him a peace of my mind. _He said annoyed at the pain in his lower back.

Eddward flipped through paper after paper, lie after lie, and bullshit after bullshit. His head slowly dropped after every horrible paper he read. _Some people have a natural talent for writing, some people don't. _Eddward said grading the papers based on their effort. _At least some people try to lie good. _Eddward reached out for his cup of coffee but found that his hand was empty. He looked up to see that his cup disappeared off of his desk. He looked where his hand was and where his cup was supposed to be.

A light white scar illuminated on his pale skin. The scar was small in length and small in width also, but it was still visible no matter what angle you look at it from. Its unhealthy pale color frightened Eddward. _Well I'll show you how much I love you. _Her voice ringed in his ears. Memories flashed through his eyes of him being tied to the bed at Rebekah's mercy. He remembered everything, even though he told the doctors that he only remembers bits and pieces. He didn't want people to think he was a nut job and have pity on him. He was strong enough to do it on his _own. _He remembered every word she said to him. He remembered her invading his body with a knife He remembered how hurt she was. He remembered how much he hurt her.

_Eddward._

His heart started to beat fast. He started to breath short shallow breaths. _Don't Eddward._ He couldn't focus. His hand began to shake.

_Eddward._

Memories flashed through his mind. _Terror. _He couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried to forget he couldn't. He remembered the pain, he was so alone. He has always been alone.

_Eddward._

A hand reached out and grabbed Eddward's hand. Eddward looked up to see that Elijah returned. Fear was clear in his eyes. Elijah said something but Eddward couldn't register what he was saying. All he could hear was ringing in his ears. Elijah spoke again, nothing. All Eddward was able to process was his fear. Elijah sat down the cup of coffee distracting Eddward.

"Professor Vincent are you okay?" Elijah spoke. Eddward shook his head.

"Excuse me." Eddward said standing and walking towards the bathroom leaving behind a dumbstruck Elijah. In the bathroom Eddward splashed cold water on his face to slow down his erratic heart. His breathing slowed and he was able to finally process the world around him. _What's wrong with me? _Eddward thought to himself. _I was on the verge of having a panic attack, let alone a heart attack. I can't let this happen to me. _Eddward looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.

The person in the mirror stared back at him, a complete stranger. Everything about the person in the mirror was everything Eddward was not. His eyes were sunken in. Dark circles formed under his eyes. His eyes lost all the life and color they once had. He was pale; even though he was naturally pale, his reflection seemed lifeless. It appeared as if a ghost was staring at him. His hair was a dull raven color and thinning by the minute.

Eddward reached out and touched the mirror. _Is that really how I look?_ He stroked the mirror tracing all the mines that were new to his face. _Unbelievable. _Tears formed in his eyes and fell slowly down his face. Grief welled up in his stomach and got caught in his throat choking him. Shaking his head Eddward washed his face once more and dried it, refusing to shed another tear over spilt milk. _Life goes on. I have to go on. There is nothing I can do but move on._

Eddward returned to his office to find Elijah reading through one of the many books lying around in his office. Elijah looked up and jumped off of the table he was sitting on.

"Professor Vincent are you okay?" He asked, concern deep in his voice.

"I am fine, thank you. I was just a little tired. Forgive me. I was confused. You see I couldn't find my coffee cup and it bewildered me where it went." Eddward said telling half of the truth.

"Oh!" Elijah said. "Forgive me. When I returned I noticed that your coffee cup was empty so I went and fetched you some more. I took your cup with me. I apologize, you were so busy I didn't want to disturb you and tell you what I was doing." Elijah admitted. Eddward chuckled.

"It is okay. Just tell me next time. I thought a ghost came and took it." Eddward said joking.

"Of course Professor Vincent." Elijah said placing his hand on his stomach. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Elijah asked. Eddward looked at the time and it was a quarter after two. In all honesty Eddward didn't have anything for Elijah to do in the early afternoon. Eddward looked around looking for work Elijah could possibly do. Eddward spotted a bookshelf and remembered a task he has been wanting to do.

"Follow me." Eddward said walking out of his office. Eddward led Elijah to the west side of his lecture hall, stopping in front of a wall. "Now this is a big task but I have faith in you Elijah." Eddward said smiling. Elijah looked at Eddward confused. The only things by him and Eddward were themselves and a wall.

"I do not understand Professor Vincent." Elijah confessed.

"There was a special reason why I was given this lecture hall to teach in. When I first started here the faculty of the school knew what I was cable of teaching. They also agreed that the longer I teach here the more classes I would teach and the more research I would want to conduct. In regards to that they gave me this lecture hall because of this." Eddward turned around facing the wall. He reached out and grabbed a makeshift handle that Elijah didn't see before. Eddward began to walk to the right pulling the wall with him. The wall opened up to reveal a massive bookshelf that was the length of the entire wall. Hundreds of books were cable of sitting on the shelf. Elijah awed in excitement.

"I accidentally forgot that I would soon be receiving books from the university to store in here on my behalf. I haven't been able to get around to organizing the list of the books and the way they should be organized." Eddward walked back towards Elijah and handed him a clipboard that was hanging on the wall. "Here is a list of the genre of books that will be arriving here shortly. Can you organize them for me?" Eddward asked.

"Of course Professor Vincent. I would be delighted to." Elijah flipped through the clipboard. His eyes lit up at some of the titles he read. "Will it be acceptable for me to borrow some of the books to read on my own time?" He asked.

"Of course. Will you be able to make a check out list for me then?" Eddward asked. Elijah shook his head. "Then I'll leave you too it." Eddward said walking back to his office leaving Elijah to the enormous task.

Eddward sat as his desk and began to grade the papers he loved to read. His phone began to buzz. Eddward picked up the phone and discovered he received a text from Kevin.

_Hey._

Eddward shook his head at Kevin's horrible introduction.

_Hello Kevin._

_How are you feeling_

_I am fine. How are you?_

_I'm all right..._

_Is everything okay? Due to the ellipses in your response I am worried._

Eddward tilted his head.

_No I'm fine just thinking bout you_

_Well I think about you also._

_What time do you think you will be done_

Eddward remembered that Kevin and him always walk home together after work and Kevin's class schedule. _Damn that meeting tonight._

_Will it be all right if you head home by yourself tonight? I have a meeting today and I don't know how long it will be._

_It's ok I can wait_

_No it's fine._

_What time is your meeting?_

_Five._

_Where_

_In the Educational Hall._

Eddward hit the send button and soon regretted it. Kevin knows what time his meeting will start and where it would be held. Knowing Kevin he will wait outside the building until Eddward exited from his meeting.

_Please Kevin I don't want you to have to wait. I'm truly fine._

_I'll see you later love you_

_Love you too._

Eddward shook his head in defeat.

"Professor Vincent?" Eddward looked up from his phone to see a young red head standing in his doorway.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked standing.

"Yes please. Hi I'm Victoria and I'm in your morning class and I was wondering if we could go over the lecture. I was a little bit confused."

"Of course. Please sit." She sat across from him at the table. Eddward turned to his computer and pulled up his class roster for the morning class and typed up her name. _Victoria, 2nd Year Student, Major Science. _Eddward smiled to himself. _Science, my favorite subject._ Eddward looked at her. "Okay where should we start?"

* * *

><p>Eddward walked Victoria out towards the door, insuring her that she will do fine on the next exam. Everything they have covered she understood completely and was able to understand all the mistakes she made. Eddward returned to his office. <em>I'm going to be late. <em>Eddward shook his head. Eddward grabbed his jacket and put it on. _Where are those files?_ Eddward walked towards his desk and opened the door. _It's unlocked? I thought I locked it. _Eddward shook his head. _I must have grabbed a pen out of here and left it unlocked. _Eddward saw a figure move in the dark and turned around.

"Elijah!" Eddward yelped holding his head to his chest. "You scared me." He said exhaling.

"I'm sorry I just went to grab my jacket." Elijah said holding his hands out. "I was scared I wasn't going to catch you and would be forced to walk home in the cold without a jacket, but it seems like luck is on my side." He said grinning widely showing his jacket.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't see it in there or noticed that you left without it." Elijah and Eddward walked out of the hall together and waved goodbye as they parted. Eddward walked towards the Educational Hall not being to fond of the darkness. Every creak and wind made him jump. He hugged his jacket and walked faster towards the hall.

"Good evening Professor Vincent." A petit woman said sitting behind the front desk.

"Hello." He said smiling kindly at her.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked. Eddward reached into his briefcase and pulled out the manila envelope he needed to submit.

"These are my approval papers for my TA." He said sliding them across the desk towards him.

"Of course! Thank you!" She said taking the papers. "Now you better hurry it's almost ten past five and I know you don't want to be late for that meeting." Eddward nodded and scurried off towards the meeting room.

Eddward slid in quietly in the room and quickly took his seat; thankful that his assigned seat wasn't to far towards the front.

"Who would have thought that Professor Eddward Vincent would be late for an academic meeting?" Coach chided. Eddward's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at him.

"Some of us actually teach academic classes that are vital to the students education. We also hold office hours and tend to our students needs." Eddward retorted. Coach looked taken aback ad laughed under his breath.

"Someone is touchy this evening." He said. Eddward rolled his eyes and focused on the information being dispersed.

_Have I really been touchy lately? I mean I have been on edge but that is normal for someone who has been through a traumatic experience such as mine. I'm coming to terms with what happened and I'm moving on; just at my own pace. I just don't know. It gets so hard sometimes. My head hurts._

Coach looked over and saw Eddward. He was sitting hunched into himself. His hands were pale. He was pale. He was shaking slightly. Coach leaned towards Eddward.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Eddward jumped slightly and shook his head not answering him verbally. Coached backed off and sat silently next to Eddward watching him. Coach pulled out his phone and sent a quick text and then looked forward.

* * *

><p>Hour after hour dragged on and the meeting was finally over. Eddward stood up straight stretching his legs. It felt good to feel the bones in his body loosen.<p>

"Hey Eddward when you're free we should get a couple of drinks." Coach smiled widely. Eddward laughed.

"Maybe one day. I'll get back to you on that." Eddward called over his shoulder as he walked away. Eddward walked outside and began to walk towards his apartment. A warm arm slid around his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Long day?" Kevin asked placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Eddward shook his head in agreement.

"How did you know?" He asked shyly.

"Your tie is crocked." Kevin said flicking his tie out of his cardigan.

"Hey!" Eddward yelled. "You messed it up. It was perfectly fine the way it was." He said flashing him an evil look. Kevin felt a chill run down his spine. Kevin held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean to." Kevin said looking at Eddward through his eyelashes. Eddward rolled his eyes and continued to walk next to Kevin. They walked in silence. The only sound between them was the wind and the sound of their feet steeping on the leaves. Eddward looked up and saw the stars that shone brightly in the sky. It reminded him of when he was younger and he would lie outside and gaze at the stars. He smiled. He looked at Kevin who was looking away with his hands in his pockets. Eddward felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Eddward said. Kevin turned and looked at him.

"For what?" Kevin asked confused.

"For yelling at you. I didn't mean it. I had a long day." He admitted.

"It's okay. I know." He admitted.

"How?" Eddward raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"Just know I know. I'm your boyfriend and I need to know these things even if you don't tell me. I have my ways." Kevin winked at him.

"Let me guess you're a Russian Spy."

"I wish." Kevin scuffed.

"Then how?" Eddward asked.

"Many people care about you." Kevin said and Eddward left it at that knowing he wouldn't receive any answers. They walked up the stairs into the apartment. Eddward exhaled loudly accepting the warmth. He quickly departed from his cold jacket and hung it on the wall.

Eddward was pushed against the wall suddenly making a surprise yelp. Kevin leaned his body against his. He ran his nose across his jawline inhaling him slowly. Kevin reached up and pulled of Eddward's hair making it fall around his face. Kevin's hand got tangled in Eddward's hair as he pulled his face up to kiss it. Kevin moaned into the kiss, dying for physical contact between them. He ran his tongue across Eddward's bottom lip and bit it. Eddward breathed out slowly and kissed Kevin back. Their tongue kiss turned from passionate to a constant battle of dominance. Neither one of them wanted to give up. Eddward pulled back and let out a breath he has been holding in.

"You look cute when you're cold." Kevin said.

"Thank you. You look attractive when you're warm." He said.

"You suck at flirting." Kevin admitted. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Eddward leaned forward kissing Kevin again. "Oh no. You're eating tonight then you can have dessert." He winked. Eddward chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are we having today Chief Barr?" Eddward asked sitting at the island. That threw Kevin for a moment. He looked around.

"Umm..." Nothing.

"How about soup? I'm feeling a little bit under the weather anyway." Eddward admitted. Kevin looked at Eddward.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah. I can feel a cough coming on and such." He said. Eddward wasn't lying. He did feel sickish. Kevin placed a hand over his forehead and shook his head in agreement.

"Why don't you take a shower and I make the soup." Eddward leaned forward and kissed Kevin walking off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Eddward blow dried his hair and walked towards the bed grabbing his laptop on the way. Kevin was still in the kitchen experimenting with cooking ingredients. Eddward decided while he wait he'll do some research. He slid into the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets and opened up his browser.<p>

_Psychiatrist_

Eddward hit enter and thousands of sights popped up. He looked down the list and he clicked on a random one.

_Dr. Pullman.  
>Critically acclaimed for his success... works well with patients... never gives up... the one for you...<em>

Eddward clicked on his profile and continued to read. _"I listen to my patients. When people acknowledge that they have a problem they reach out for help. I'm there to take their hand and help them resolve their problem. I only consider medication in the extreme amount of cases. It's all in the mind and I look forward to helping people conquer their fears and move on with their life. That's why I'm here._ Eddward read down his profile and was amazed by the awards he has received and the comments some of his past patients have made.

Kevin walked into the room with a bowl of soup. Eddward quickly closed his laptop and sat it on the side table. Eddward sniffed and smelled the delicious aroma of the soup that Kevin made. It smelled delicious. It made his mouth water. Kevin smiled at his enthusiasm and sat the bowl on his lap and climbed in the bed next to him.

"It smells delicious." Eddward said.

"It taste even better." He said. "What were you doing on your laptop?" Kevin asked.

"Last minute work but I'm done now." He lied.

"Good. Now hurry up and eat so I can have desert." Kevin kissed his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the latest installment to A Pet's Teacher! Man I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. This is personally the longest chapter I have ever written. It's kind of exciting. I am aiming to make the chapters longer. Do you guys like longer chapters of shorter ones? Let me know in the review. I'm just trying out new things. Warning: This is an emotional chapter so be ready! However, there is more to come. Like always please review. All reviews are welcomed from good ones to bad ones. I love to read your reviews. They give me inspiration to keep on writing and do my best. Also if you have any questions feel free to message me on here or my tumblr. My tumblr is anybodihearme. The same as my name on here. I will also be posting updates on this fic on my blog also with a copy of the chapter! Until next time! XOXO

Eddward lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. His hair fell around his face in knots from his constant tossing and turning. Kevin lay beside him sound asleep, snoring. Eddward turned his head and looked at Kevin. His face was still; lips parted slightly allowing his silent snores escape his mouth. His hair covered his eyebrows. He lay on his side facing Eddward with a hand stretched towards him, barley touching him. Eddward smiled.

Eddward tossed and looked back up at the ceiling. The room was completely dark, however his eyes have long adjusted to the darkness. _I have counted the crevices on the ceiling a thousand times. Why am I still up? Why did I agree to live here with this many crevices on the ceiling? _Eddward cocked his eyebrow. _It's four in the morning and I'm still up. _Eddward exhaled slowly letting out all of the agitation and the pent up anger he held in his body.

_This is ludicrous. Every night it's the same thing. We both go to sleep. I fall asleep first because I am so tired, but two hours later I jolt awake, terrified. I dream of her and I'm so scared. It's the same dream over and over again. _Eddward ran his hand down his face.

"I'm so tired." Eddward sat up in the bed and reached for his laptop, opening it back to the browser. _Dr. Pullman. _Eddward typed his name in the search engine and thousands of articles popped up. He read, saved articles, listened to interviews, and analyzed pictures. Eddward grabbed his phone and saved him number. He closed his laptop and placed it back beside the bed. Eddward stared into the darkness of the room and listened. _Silence. _Nothing moved in the dark. He listened to Kevin's silent snores and his breath. He heard every creek the apartment made as it settled, the creek of the bed as Kevin stirred in his sleep, his own quivering breath.

"Hey..." Kevin said pulling Eddward out of his reverie. "Why are you up? Are you okay?" He asked sitting up on his elbow.

"Couldn't sleep." Eddward admitted. Kevin reached out and traced under his eyes.

"These dark circles speak otherwise." He said.

"I know." He said, his voice dropping octaves. Kevin sat up and pulled Eddward into his arms.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. Eddward shook his head. _I don't think there is anything you can do. _Kevin kissed his forehead and ran his hands through his hair. He played with his hair twirling it around his finger and rubbed his arms. Eddward leaned into his embrace and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Eddward awoke dazed. He looked at the close. Seven<em>.<em> Eddward jolted up in the bed and grabbed the clock. He stared at the clock and realized that it actually said seven.

"Shit!" He jumped out of the bed, falling to the fall, from being tangled up in the sheets. He hit his forehead on the floor and stood up quickly rubbing it. He ran to his closet and started pulling out random articles of clothing trying to match t-shirts with ties and ties with cufflinks.

"Eddward?" Kevin said and Eddward spun around looking like a deer caught in headlights. He looked at Kevin and turned back around.

"I can't talk right now Kevin I'm late." He looked back at the clock. "Really late." Kevin crossed the room and grabbed Eddward's hand. "Kevin please." He said trying to shake his hand free from his grasp.

"You're not late." He said.

"What? Of course I am! It's seven my first lecture is in 30 minutes!" He said.

"No your first lecture is at twelve." Kevin said staring him down.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Wednesday." Kevin said gesturing to the calendar on the wall. Eddward walked over to the calendar running his hand across today's date. "See." Kevin said.

"It's Wednesday..." Eddward said. Kevin grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. I still can't believe it's Wednesday."

"Losing track of time." He kissed his forehead. "You work to much. You need to take it down a notch."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Eddward asked changing the subject.

"I don't have class till one."

"Then why are you up?"

"I went for a run." Eddward took a step back to seeing what Kevin was wearing for the first time, jogging pants and a sweater. "I didn't wake you up because you looked so tired and you were up most of the night.

"Oh..." Eddward scratched his head. "I'm okay." Eddward said, yawning in the process. Kevin cocked his eyebrow. _Damn yawn._

"You're tired." He said crossing his arms.

"No. I assure you I am fine." Eddward looked everything but fine. His hair was a mess, his pants hung off of him, his shirt was disheveled, and he had horrible dark circles under his eyes.

"You're yawning." Kevin said as Eddward yawned again.

"Technically when people yawn it can mean multiple things for example the cooling of the bran. There have been numerous studies that show when the body over heats it is an involuntary reaction for us to yawn to cool off our brains." Kevin gave him that_ really _look. Kevin walked over and grabbed Eddward by his arm pulling him into the bed. "Wait-" Eddward was cutoff mid sentence from Kevin placing him in the bed.

"Sleep you need it." Kevin said looking at him sternly.

"But I need to get ready for work!" Eddward protested.

"Which isn't until twelve. You can sleep a little longer."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to take a shower and when I get out you better be asleep."

"But I need to pick out what I'm going to wear and get my things ready because I didn't do it yesterday, and what if someone comes to my office for help?" Eddward said panicking. "No I need to get up." He said removing the covers. Kevin pushed him back into the pillows and covered him back up.

"I can get that ready for you. I know what you like to wear and I know what you need. Don't you have a TA use him." His eyes pleaded with him and Eddward could do nothing but oblige. He shook his head. "Thank you." Kevin stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll wake you up so don't worry about it." Kevin disappeared into the bathroom.

Eddward relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes. At first he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. He rolled over and saw the shadow of the sun peeking through the curtains. He focused on the colors blending and making a beautiful pattern making him sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Eddward opened his eyes and lay in the bed.<em>

_Why is it so dark? Eddward thought sitting up. Where is the light? White time is it? He rubbed his eyes clearing his vision. It looks dark outside. A storm might be coming. Note to self bring an umbrella._

_"Kevin?" No one answered. "Kevin?" He called out again. He looked around the room, no one. Where did he go? He must still be in the shower. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Where's the time? He picked it up. It's off. Who turned it off? Eddward turned it over in his hand to see if the batteries are working. Wait... where's the battery slot? He placed it back on the table and stood up, stretching. Eddward walked towards the bathroom and pushed open the door. "Kevin?"_

_The bathroom was empty. Weird.. He must have left, but he told me he would get me up. I really need to know what time it is. Eddward walked back towards the bed and picked up his phone. No way, it can't be dead. He tossed the phone and walked towards the front room. It's so dark. Eddward reached out and tried flicking on the lights in the front room. He ran his hand up and down the wall coming up empty._

_Where is the damn light switch?_

_Eddward looked closely at the wall forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When things became clear he saw that there was no light switch._

_What..._

_Eddward turned his head and all the clocks in the front room flicked on, glowing read. His heart began to race._

_"Kevin.."_

_"No." Eddward turned around and a slim figure stood behind him. He fumbled backwards backing up against the far wall._

_"What are you-"_

_"Shh you don't have to much time." The figure brought it's hand up against it's mouth making a shh symbol._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Time's running out." It said. The clocks all struck twelve ringing. They began to click. The digital clocks glowed twelve and started to countdown. How is that possible? The grandfather clock swung backwards and the hands spun in the wrong direction. Why are there so many clocks? No matter where he looked dozen of clocks stared back at him._

_"Please." He begged. His voice began to shake, his hands shook furiously, and his knees began to buckle._

_"Time's running out." The figure disappeared. I can't breath. Eddward ran. He ran down the hall towards the front door. He grabbed the doorknob but the door refused to open. He banged on it._

_"Please someone help me!" He Screamed. "Plea-" The words got caught in his throat choking him. He grabbed his throat panicking. I can't breath. He turned and ran towards the bedroom. The door was also closed and locked. The ticking of the clocks grew louder. Every tic and toc made him cringe. His throat felt like it was closing. He ran down the hall._

_I need air. I can't._

_He tripped falling towards the floor. Eddward hunched over trying to breath. Please someone. I can't breath._

_"Time is running out Eddward." Eddward looked up and the figure stood before him. It leaned down and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. "Time is running out you better hurry._

_"..." Eddward opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried to speak but he was suffocating. His head started to spin. His body shook, he couldn't focus._

_I'm dying._

_"Time is running out."_

* * *

><p>"Eddward!" Kevin screamed pulling on his shirt. "Wake up!" He yelled. Eddward opened his eyes taking a deep breath. He pushed Kevin hard making him fall back on the bed. Eddward scooted away from him curling up in a ball. Kevin approached Eddward. Eddward shoot his arm out.<p>

"Don't." He said breathlessly. Kevin didn't move. Eddward sat on the bed with his arm extended breathing harshly. Every breath he took in burned his throat. _What was that? _Kevin sat on the bed staring at him, concern full in his eyes.

_What happened? Was I dreaming? That wasn't a dream. It was true. Real. I felt everything. I felt myself suffocating. I don't understand. I was dying. I died._

Tears fell down Eddward's cheek. _I'm so lost. _Eddward recoiled his hand and placed it on his mouth covering his whimpers. Tears flowed his eyes and spilled down his cheek. _I died. _Kevin crossed the bed and pulled Eddward into his arms.

"Shh..." Kevin cooed. "I'm here." Anger flashed through Eddward and he pushed Kevin away.

"Stop!" He yelled looking at Kevin. Kevin stared at Eddward confused. "You weren't there!" He said.

"Eddward..." Kevin said.

"You don't understand."

"Eddwa-"

"Stop!" He yelled. "Please just stop." Eddward said getting out of the bed. "I can't..." Eddward trailed off standing in the middle of the room alone. "I don't know anymore." He said holding himself.

"What don't you know?" Kevin said standing behind him.

"I don't know." Eddward was speaking in riddles. Kevin reached out and touched Eddward's shoulder. Eddward recoiled and stepped back facing him. Kevin dropped his hand.

"Eddward..." Hurt was in Kevin's eyes. Eddward immediately felt guilty. _Why am I afraid to let him touch me? _They stood there staring at each other. Questions filled Kevin's eyes. Questions which Eddward didn't have an answer too. Eddward was scared. _I don't know what's going on._

"I'm sorry." Eddward said. "I have to go." Eddward walked away.

* * *

><p>"And that is how you balance an equation." Eddward said gesturing to the screen. "Any questions?" He asked. No one raised his or her hand. <em>Of course. <em>He chuckled. "Well then that is all for today. Please review the chapter and the periodic table for our next get together." The students chuckled. "Also please do the study tips in the back of the chapter. They're not required but if you do them I am willing to go over them with you. That is all." The students in the hall rose, quickly exiting.

Eddward walked around gathering papers that the students left on the desk, his mind wandering. _This is the first argument we had. I was so horrible, he didn't deserve that. His face. God his face. _Eddward shook his head. _I can't focus. I can't do anything right. My teaching is off. Who forgets the term for balancing equations, or a neutron, or what the first element is in the Periodic Table. I do. I'm a disgrace. _All the students in the hall were gone. _I don't know what to do. I need him. I miss him. I miss me._

"Excellent lecture Professor." Elijah said. Eddward turned to see Elijah holding a stack of papers. Eddward smiled and took the papers from him walking back towards his desk.

"Thank you."

"It made feel like I was a student again." He said smiling. "I wish I would have take one of your classes when I had the chance." He said pouting. Eddward chuckled.

"It's alright you're working with me now aren't you?"

"Yes, and I am very pleased that I am." Eddward walked by Elijah and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're a good kid. Keep it up." The sound of someone clearing their throat made Eddward and Elijah both look up. "Coach?" Coach walked down the stairs towards Eddward and Elijah.

"The one and only." He said opening his arms exaggerating.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Coach closed the space between him and Eddward and engulfed him in a hug. "Coach!" Eddward yelled trying to wiggle free to no avail.

"Now we all know that I am ten times stronger than you, so just hug me back." Eddward mumbled incoherently and tapped him on the back. Satisfied, Coach placed him on his feet. Eddward dusted himself off.

"What was that?" Eddward asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just spreading the love." He smiled.

"It didn't work." Eddward eyed him coolly. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well I don't have a class for some time, or practice, I'm hungry, you're skinny, lunch?"

"Thank you, but no thank you I am quite busy at the moment. I appreciate the offer." Eddward turned around grabbing papers off of his desk.

"It wasn't an offer." Coach said bluntly.

"Then what was it? A demand?" Eddward said.

"Exactly. I demand you to have lunch with me."

"I can't. I have too much work to do. I have a schedule to edit, papers to grade, plans to abide by, I have some reports to do. I can't." Eddward looked at him with dead eyes. "I can't." Coach crossed the room and grabbed Eddward by his hand.

"Elijah excuse us. I'll return him." Coach dragged Eddward up the stairs and out of the hall. "Good thing you already have a jacket on." He said.

"Stop." Eddward tried to pull his hand out of his grasp but all that resulted in was him tightening his grip.

"I'm feeling like Mexican, maybe Chinese, oh no Indian. I can hear heartburn calling my name already." Eddward pulled his hand out of his grasp.

"Please!" He yelled. Bystanders on the street turned to look. Eddward's cheek flushed red and he lowered his voice. "What is it with everyone?" He asked. "Why can't I just be left alone?"

"Because I said so." Eddward's eyes began to become glossy. Coach stepped forward and ushered him along. The walk was quick but quiet. Coach led them to a restaurant on campus that was known for it's delicious Indian food. The restaurant was small but spacious. It was decorated with different tones of red and beautiful artwork that hung on the wall. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a host.

"Hi. Two?" The host asked.

"Can we have a private table?" He asked. The host looked at him then at Eddward and nodded. "Please follow me." She said. They walked passes the main tables and booth and were led to a back room with tables more spaced out. "Will this be okay?"

"Perfect." Coach said. The host laid down menus.

"Your waitress will be right with you in a minute." She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Spill." Coach said. Eddward sat there in silence. He stared down at his hands. His eyes traced over all of the lines that decorated him slim long fingers. "I have all day." Coach said leaning back into his seat. Eddward took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. A waitress appeared.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked placing two cups of coffee on the table.

"I'll have my usual." Coach said. She wrote on her pad and looked at Eddward.

"I'll have a coffee, black." He said.

"Is that all?" She asked. Coach looked at Eddward and shook his head. She smiled and walked away.

"What's going on?" Coach asked. _Silence. _"I know it's hard for you and all, trust me, but you have to let someone in. You can't try to figure everything out on your own. That big brain of yours doesn't know everything." Eddward looked up and looked Coach in the eyes. What Coach saw in Eddward's eyes was enough to make a chill run across his back. All the hairs on his neck stood up.

"I don't know." Eddward said.

"What don't you know?" Coach asked prompting for me.

"I don't know anything anymore. I can't sleep. I don't eat. I'm tired. I'm confused. The list goes on and on." Eddward admitted. "I mean the answer to why is obvious and we both know it, but I just can't..." Eddward trailed off.

"Can't what?"

"Get a grip on life. Handle things. I'm always on edge. I'm hurting the one person who's the closest to me and I can't stop. I can't stop..." Eddward said his voice shaking.

"What happened?"

"Kevin and I sort of had an argument today. I wouldn't call it arguing. It was more like me yelling and cutting him off before he could even finish a sentence." Eddward shook his head. "I'm horrible."

"I'm sure he understands." Coach said. "He's fine."

"That's not the point!" Eddward slammed his hand down on the table. All the color in his face drained. "Look at this. Look at me. I can't handle my emotions. I never get mad, well I get mad but not to this degree." He said pleading. "He doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve him."

"Watch your mouth." Coach said sternly causing Eddward to recoil. "I never a more perfect couple like you too. With everything that has happened I'm sure he understands. Maybe you guys just need to talk. Maybe you can take some time off. You came back to work as soon as you could. You haven't had enough time to heal. You're still weak and I can see it, Kevin can see it, anyone who knows you can see it. It makes us worry." Coach said. The waitress approached and set a cup of coffee in font of Eddward and a sandwich in front of Coach. "Since when do you drink black coffee?" Coach pointed. Eddward eyed him.

Eddward took a sip of his coffee. The warmth from his drink slid down his throat warming him. He hummed in harmony. Coach eyed him. He set the cup down in front of him and wrapped his hands around the cup. The warmth from the cup made him calm.

"I know." Eddward said. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's fine. He was at practice this afternoon. He worked hard."

"He always does."

"His grades are remarkable too. You're rubbing off on him."

"I hope."

"Talk to him. I'm pretty sure he has some things to tell you also." Eddward cocked him an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"I didn't say he has anything to tell you. You assumed." Coach said. "Let someone in." Coach reached across the table, grabbing his hand. Coached looked him in the eyes communicating with him silently. Eddward gave him a shy smile. "It will be okay."

"I know." Coach stood and pulled a few bills out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Wait I got-"

"Don't you start with me."

"What about your food?"

"I ordered it for you. You weren't going to order any food anyway so I did it for you. Eat it." He said sternly and walked away. Eddward reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit the call button and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Someone said after the second ring.

"Hi. May I speak to Dr. Pullman?"

* * *

><p>Eddward walked back to his hall after he ate the food Coach told him to eat. He wouldn't have eaten it if the waitress didn't refuse to let him leave until he at least ate half. He will admit that the food was delicious and he ate it all. He had his coffee to go and was walking down the streets of the university he loved. His mind drifted in and out. He thought about many things but mainly Kevin.<p>

_I love him. I always will. I need to try harder._

He entered his hall and walked down the stairs into his office. Elijah was busy at the bookshelf stocking books and organizing them. He sat at his desk and picked one of the stack of papers that he has been neglecting and went to work. Page after page. Word after word. Everything started to blur together. Eddward began to cough repeatedly. He drank his coffee hoping to silence his cough but it just made it worse. He looked up at the clock. Time seemed to move against his favor since it was still considered to be lunch hour, but he felt like it was rush hour. He was tired. Focusing took so much energy that he was exhausted. _Why can't people write legible? At least take their time?_

"Professor Vincent?" Elijah asked steeping in. "Are you okay?" He asked. Eddward looked up from his work and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm just feeling a little under the weather." He answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Elijah nodded and turned to walk out. "Elijah." Eddward called. Elijah stopped and turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go home. I really don't feel good. Can you cover my last lecture?" He asked. "I have notes written out that you can follow and you can call me if you need anything."

"Of course Professor. I'll be delighted to. Go home and get some rest. You can need it." Elijah said. Eddward stood and grabbed some work for him to do at home.

"Email me how the lecture goes." He walked by Elijah. "Thank you." He called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Eddward walked back to his apartment alone. The walk seemed like it was the longest walk of his life. Every step seemed to drag on, and he felt like he had no energy to spare. The sun began to set making it hard for him to see. The win picked up making him shiver. _Why is it so cold? I hate the cold. Summer please come back._

Eddward climbed the stairs and unlocked his door. _I need a shower. _Eddward took off his shoes and hung his jacket and scarf on the hooks; he placed his bag next to his shoes. He double locked the doors and walked towards the bathroom. He took his shirt off and unbuckled his jeans on the way. He stopped to turn the heat up. _Cold. _He tossed his tie on the bed and entered the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and ran his hand under the water feeling it's warmth. Realizing that he's too tired to stand he decided to take a bath instead. He reached under the sink and poured a mixture of herbs in the bathtub to help him relax. He took off the rest of his clothes and got in the tub.

_Thank god for claw foot bathtubs. _He lay in the bathtub and mixed the herbs with his hands making them bubble as the water rose in he tub. The heat from the water steamed smelling beautifully. He hair plastered itself to his forehead and he sunk deeper into the water. His muscles relaxed as the water surrounded him. He leaned his head against the tub and closed his eyes enjoying the bath.

* * *

><p>"Eddward." Kevin called shaking his shoulder lightly. Eddward opened his eyes looking at him confused.<p>

"Kevin? What are you..." Eddward looked around to see that he was still in the bathtub. _I fell asleep._

"Why are you asleep in the bathtub?" Kevin asked sitting on the floor.

"I was to tired to take a shower so I took a bath and fell asleep." Eddward said smiling shyly.

"I went to your office after practice and your TA said that you left early. Something about you not feeling good. Are you okay?" Kevin asked putting his hand to Eddward's forehead.

"I'm alright. I just feel a little under the weather. That's all." He said turning his head. Eddward reached his hand out and stroked Kevin's face. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't." Kevin said.

"No listen to me. I'm sorry. This morning I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. I was just so scared." Eddward's voice dropped. "The one that deserves to be pampered is you. You have done so much for me. Just give me time okay. I just need time. I'm going to get better. I'm going to make it better. I promise." He said.

"No. I pamper you, that's my job." He said kissing him on the forehead. "I understand what you're going through. After what happened and how you speed through your recovery I don't doubt that you on edge. I'm just worried for you. You don't eat, you barley sleep, I just worry about you." Kevin grabbed his hand. "We'll get through this. Just take it down a notch for me please." Eddward nodded his head and looked Kevin in the eyes.

"You know you have such beautiful eyes." Eddward ran his hand under his eyes. "Beautiful." He smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?" Kevin leaned forward and kissed him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Eddward pulled Kevin closer and clung to his neck, deepening their kiss. Eddward pulled on Kevin's collar making him lean into the tub, getting his shirt damp. "The waters still warm." Eddward mumbled.

"Is that so?" Kevin said looking down at Kevin through his lashes. "I thought you were tired?"

"Mmm..." Eddward said. Kevin ran his hand up Eddward's torso making his head fall back on the tub. "You're so..."

"I'm so...?" Kevin edged on.

"Perfect." Eddward said breathlessly. Kevin drew circles around Eddward's nipples making him bite his lip and moan. His mouth made an "O" shape. Kevin tipped Eddward's chin up kissing him.

"I love how pink your cheeks can get." He whispered. "Let's see how pink I can get them to go." Kevin rolled his sleeve up and dipped it down into the water. Trailing his hand against Eddward's naval. He stopped his hand above his groan trailing it lightly. Eddward lifted his hips slightly dying to make contact. "Oh no. Don't you move." Kevin said pushing his hips back down in the tub.

"That's... not... fair..." Eddward said.

"Life's not fair." He said. Kevin grabbed Eddward's member making Eddward arch his back suddenly. "Is this what you like?" He edged on. He stroked Eddward's member in the water making the water wave back and forth. Eddward's breath came out raspy.

"Kevin!" He moaned. Kevin kissed Eddward cutting him off. He worked in the water, making Eddward's legs shake, spilling water over the tub. Kevin ran his hand over the head of Eddward's member and fingered his balls at the same time. Making him convulse in pleasure.

"Come for me." Kevin said. Eddward whimpered. Kevin quickened his pace, feeling himself become hard watching the show in front of him. Eddward's cheeks deepened into a dark shade of red. Kevin whispered sweet nothings into Eddward's ear. "You look stunning like this." He said tightening his grip on his member stoking is slowly then picking up his pace, driving Eddward crazy. Eddward's head feel against the tub as he came into Kevin's hands. Kevin continued to stroke Eddward's member helping him ride out his orgasm.

"Stunning." Kevin said. Kissing Eddward's head. Kevin reached down and pulled the plug in the bath draining the water. He reached for a towel and dried Eddward off as he came down from his orgasm. Kevin picked Eddward up in his arms and carried him to the bed laying him down on the bed. "Your skin is so soft." Kevin said running his hand up and down Eddward's legs.

"You smell good." Eddward commented.

"I hope so my boyfriend bought me this cologne."

"It was a good choice." Eddward and Kevin both laughed. Kevin trailed Kisses up Eddward's body. Kissing the scars that were left behind. Eddward stirred under him every time Kevin kissed a scar. "You're beautiful." Kevin whispered. Ever since the incident Eddward has became insecure about the scars that stuck out on his body. They didn't bother Kevin. Kevin loved Eddward no matter what he looked like; it was what was inside that matter. "I feel in love you." Kevin said licking Eddward's wrist. "Your personality." He licked his fingers. "Your smart ass mouth." Eddward chuckled. "You."

Eddward gripped the back of Kevin's head bring his face up to his. "I love you." He said. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Eddward deeply on the lips. Eddward wrapped his arms around Kevin's back. Eddward's member brushed against Kevin's making him hiss in excitement. Eddward chuckled. Eddward pushed Kevin to the side climbing on top of him. Kevin looked Eddward up and down.

"I love the view." Kevin winked. Eddward smiled shyly and bucked his hips, making him and Kevin rub against one another. Kevin moaned loudly throwing his head back into the pillow. "Let's see how pink you get." Eddward bucked his hips again making Kevin moan out in pleasure. Eddward unbuttoned Kevin's shirt throwing it on the floor. Kevin helped Eddward unbutton his jeans and toss them to the side. "Going commando are we?" Eddward said bucking his hips again.

"Much easier when I come home to this." Kevin said panting. Eddward bucked his hips again making Kevin moan louder.

"Any louder you'll wake the neighbors." Eddward kissed Kevin's chin.

"They have nothing else to do anyway." Eddward laughed. Eddward bucked again. "If you do that again I swear I'm going to lose it.

"I need you." Eddward said. Kevin shook his head and reached into the bedside table. Kevin handed a bottle of lube to Eddward and Eddward poured some out onto his hand. He stroked Kevin's member coating it. Kevin reached forward and trailed his fingers along Eddward's mouth. Eddward stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers, sucking them into his mouth. The sight of Eddward sucking on Kevin's fingers made Kevin groan in need and grow harder. Eddward sucked his fingers until they were completely wet. When Kevin pulled his fingers out of his mouth a trail of saliva trailed making Kevin want to take him right then and there with no preparation.

Kevin stuck on finger inside of Eddward. Eddward moaned in delight placing his hand on Kevin's chest bracing himself. Kevin smiled.

"Ahh..." Eddward moaned as Kevin moved his finger in and out of Eddward.

"No matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight." Kevin chuckled. Eddward moved his hips in rhythm with his stoke. Kevin soon inserted another finger. By the third, Eddward was quivering and moaning in delight. Kevin turned Eddward over and laid him on his back. "You're mine and I'm yours." Kevin said. Eddward wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Eddward lifted his hips in anticipation but Kevin pushed his hips back down into the bed. "Tell me what you want."

"Such a tease." Eddward said. Kevin rubbed Eddward's back hitting his sweet spots. "Ahh..."

"What do you want?"

"You." Eddward mumbled. Kevin positioned himself at Eddward's entrance.

"But you already have me." He said coolly.

"I want you." Eddward bucked his hips. "I want you inside me. I need you now. Please..." Eddward begged. Kevin thrust his hips forward entering Eddward. Eddward clawed at Kevin's back moaning in delight. Kevin grunted as he was surrounded by Eddward's warmth.

"Oh Eddward." Kevin called. Kevin buried his face in Eddward's shoulder and began to move in and out. Eddward ran his hands up Kevin's back rubbing and feeling his muscles. "You feel so good." Kevin mumbled. Kevin rocked his hips back and forth slowly. Eddward felt every move he made. Kevin would pull out to the tip and thrust back in hitting his spot, making him cry out in pleasure. "You sound so good." Kevin kissed Eddward hard on the lips and thrust in and out of him faster.

_It never felt like this before. My heart it's going to explode. It feels so good. He feels so good._

"Kevin..." Eddward moaned between lips. "Take me away..." Kevin held Eddward in one hand and gripped the headboard and picked up his pace. Eddward opened his legs more allowing Kevin to penetrate him deeper. "Yes!" Eddward screamed. Moans began erupting back to back out of Eddward's mouth. His words became incoherent. Kevin pounded harder and harder. Sparks began to appear in Eddward's eyes and his vision began to blur. "I'm goin-" Eddward moaned louder and louder. Kevin reached down and stroked Eddward's member. Eddward arched his back started to quiver. A burning sensation began to bur deep in his stomach. Kevin pumped and pushed hard and harder.

"Ahhh!" Eddward moaned and came onto both their stomachs. He clung onto Kevin's neck holding on. Kevin pumped faster. Eddward reached down and stroked Kevin's balls making his stomach quiver.

"Can I-" Kevin asked straining his voice. Eddward shook his head and Kevin gripped Eddward hard and came inside of him.

* * *

><p>Eddward curled up in Kevin's arms reading a book for work. Kevin flipped through the channels and ate bad Chinese that he claims is the best food on the face of Earth. Giving up Kevin tossed the remote to the side and read along with Eddward.<p>

"I wasn't done reading that." Kevin said as Eddward flipped the page.

"Oh... I'm sorry, read faster." Eddward said skimming the next page.

"Smartass." Kevin said flipping the pages of the book making Eddward lose his place.

"Hey!" Eddward yelled smacking his hand away. "You don't even like science so be nice to my book." Eddward said.

"I'll try to." Eddward turned around and nuzzled his head into Kevin's neck.

"How did we get like this?" Eddward said speaking low.

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"Lost." Eddward said playing with Kevin's hand. "I was lost before I met you. Not really lost but alone and confused on what I wanted in life. I worked hard for what I wanted and I got everything I could have possibly wanted. A degree, no student loans, **an awesome job with benefits.** Then I met you and my world turned into a maze. You turned my world upside down. I thought I could have everything I wanted, but then you came, and I wanted more. I wanted you. Then after what happened I felt like I couldn't be around you anymore. I felt like I didn't deserve you. That you were too good for me. I don't know why. I was hurt. I still am and it's not your fault."

"Eddward-"

"Shh Kevin boy let me finish my monologue." Eddward said smacking his chest. "Then you came and saved me when I was all alone. You picked me up and saved me. You held me in your arms and refused to let go. You were, no you are, my knight in shinning armor. I love you. I know I'm going through some tough times right now, but as long as you are beside me I'll be fine. I just need time okay, and I'll be good. Just don't leave me okay?" Eddward said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kevin said hugging Eddward closer to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the latest installment to _A Pet's Teacher! _I hope you all enjoy reading the story and this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them! I also hope all of you are having, or had, a happy holiday! Like always please review. I like to hear back from my readers to see how the story is flowing and how you guys feel about it. Your reviews also give me inspiration and encourage me to continue to write this fic! Feel free to message me on here or my tumblr. My tumblr is anybodihearme. It's the same as my name on here. I will also post updates and a copy of the latest chapter on my blog! Until next time! XOXO

Eddward sat in a waiting room waiting patiently for his name to be called. _Being early is punctual. _A woman sat adjacent from him silently reading a magazine. A clock hung on the wall ticking, surrounded by posters and pictures about the importance of medical care. An elderly woman sat behind the receptionist booth clicking away at her keyboard and humming to herself.

_Breath, just breath Eddward. _Eddward was sitting in one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall. He wore a semiformal outfit, black slacks, dark blue dress shirt, black tie, and a cardigan, to look semi calm and put together. In reality Eddward was about to lose his mind. The receptionist would constantly stop typing to look over at Eddward and eye him from behind her glasses and smoothly resume her work. Resulting in Eddward feeling like he was a character in a horribly written fanfiction his students obsess over.

Eddward looked down and focused on his hands; trying desperately to make them stop shaking. He rubbed his hands on his pants and tucked them in his pockets. The receptionist stared at him again and he looked down at the ground. He stretched his legs out in front of him, and then tucked them under his seat. He extended one leg out then the other. He placed them side-by-side. Criss crossed them.

_I look ridiculous._

Eddward leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. _Stay calm Eddward. This is no big deal; you'll get through_ this. Eddward inhaled deeply filling his lungs to the point where his lungs slightly ached. He exhaled deeply making a _whoosh _sound. _Why am I talking about myself in third person? Maybe I am in the right place. _Eddward chuckled to himself. He ran his hands down his face. Eddward his head back in his hands. _I hope this is the right thing I'm doing. I don't know what else to do. I lied to Kevin this morning. I'm lying to myself and the people around me. This is getting out of control. _Eddward thought deeply as he slowly drifted from reality.

* * *

><p><em>"Eddward?" Kevin called rolling over in the bed to discover Eddward's spot empty. Kevin stretched out and ran his hand across his spot. "It's cold." He whispered.<em>

_"Good morning!" Eddward sang as he walked back into he bedroom. Kevin blinked several times trying to adjust to the sight he was gifted with. Eddward stood in front of the bedroom mirror dressed in form fitting dress pants, and a blue dress shirt tucked in, halfway buttoned up. His chest was exposed slightly making Kevin make funny noises from the bed._

_"That ass..." Kevin mumbled to himself. Eddward turned around._

_"What did you say?" Eddward asked. Kevin shook his head denying anything that he has said in the past few moments._

_"What are you doing up so early?" Kevin asked sitting up in the bed. His hair a mess and sleep still present on his face._

_"I have a meeting this morning and I can't be late." Eddward said finishing buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie around his neck._

_"This early" Kevin asked grabbing the clock off of the bedside table. "It's still dark outside!" He said._

_"The early bird gets the worm." Eddward said._

_"Cliché much." Kevin snorted falling back against the pillows. Eddward shot him a dirty look._

_"What cardigan should I wear?" Eddward asked holding up two different ones._

_"That one." Kevin said pointing._

_"You're not even looking!" Eddward said throwing one of them at him. Kevin chuckled._

_"I guess your wearing that one now since this one is wrinkled." Eddward gasped. He leaned over the bed and snatched the cardigan from Kevin. Eddward grabbed his belt and slipped it through the holes on his pants and slipped the cardigan on._

_"It looks like rain." Kevin said gesturing to the window._

_"I know." Eddward walked over and closed the window locking it._

_"Where's your meeting?" Kevin asked._

_"It's in the Educational Hall." Eddward lied. Kevin cocked his head._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, just a little sleepy." He said smiling. "I'm fine." Kevin got out of the bed and slipped on his jogging pants. "What are you doing?" Eddward asked._

_"I'm going to walk you to the hall." Kevin said walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When what Kevin said finally registered with Eddward's mind, Eddward ran into the bathroom to plead his case._

_"That's not necessary Kevin. I can go by myself. Besides you shouldn't even be up at this hour." Kevin spoke while brushing his teeth. "Kevin..." Eddward said._

_"No it's fine. I don't mind really." Kevin said after he rinsed his mouth out._

_"No." Eddward said. Kevin turned and eyed him skeptically._

_"Why?" Kevin said. Eddward closed the space between him and Kevin and grabbed his hands holding them in his own._

_"Look. I appreciate everything you have been doing. Especially being by my side twenty-four seven. However, I need to do things on my own. It's the only way that I can move on. I can't relay on you forever. I need to do some things on my own. I need to start slow, okay. Please understand." The words burned Eddward's mouth as they came out. Every word he said was a lie. He did need to do things on his own to recover, but he knew he wasn't ready to be alone. He was lying to Kevin's face and it pained him. Kevin shook his head understanding._

_"I'm one phone call away." Kevin said pulling Eddward close kissing him on his head._

_"I know." Eddward kissed him back. Why can't I tell him?_

* * *

><p>"Eddward Vincent?" Eddward looked up to see the receptionist standing in front of him. "The doctor will see you now." She said turning on her heels returning to her desk. Eddward stood up and grabbed his coat and brief case and walked towards the desk. The woman looked up and gestured for him to go through the doors. Eddward shook his head thanking her and he walked through the doors. He walked down a long plain hallway with blue carpet. There were doors along the hallway but he knew which door was his, the one at the end off the hallway.<p>

He stopped in front of the door. The door was glass but not see through. It had a gray haze that allowed you to see shapes on the other side of the door, but not be able to tell what the shape was. _It's not to late to turn back. _Eddward took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open walking in.

"I thought you would never open the door." A man said sitting in a chair across the room. The man stood and gestured for Eddward to come in. The man was in his late forties, maybe early fifties. Gray hair decorated his scalp, and he had a beard to complement it. He was a little taller than Eddward, but more built. His eyes were hard, calculating. He extended his hand and Eddward took it. "Dr. Pullman nice to meet you." He said.

"Eddward Vincent." Eddward said smiling. Eddward looked around the room admiring all of the awards that decorated this office. There were pictures of Dr. Pullman surround by people; maybe patients, family members. His office was plain but cozy. The far wall behind the coach where the doctor was sitting was a full glass window looking out on the surrounding buildings. It was a calm view; maybe that's why it was there.

"Please." He said gesturing for Eddward to take a seat on the coach. Dr. Pullman walked to his desk and grabbed a pad and sat across from Eddward. "I hope you don't mind me taking notes. I just like to note somethings down, here and there." He said.

"Of course." Eddward said folding his hands together.

"Mr. Vincent how are you?" He said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Eddward said nervously.

"Is that all?" Dr. Pullman asked. Eddward shook his head. Dr. Pullman clicked his pen and scribbled on his pad. "I don't like it when my patients lie to me." Eddward gulped. "Honesty is my policy Mr. Vincent. I know this can be intimidating but I need you to be honest okay. Don't worry; all we're going to do today is talk. Take your time, there is no rush. Anything you say here is confidential." He assured Eddward. "With that, how are you?" He asked again. Eddward breathed in deeply unsure what to say. _He's going to judge me, but that's his job._

"I don't know." Eddward said honestly, saying nothing more. Dr. Pullman shook his head.

"That's alright." He said smiling. "Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Don't you already know about me?" Eddward asked. "You have a file on me, what else can I tell you?" He asked confused.

"I do have a file on you. However, that's all words and information from someone else. I don't know you personally. All I know is what those papers told me, and sometimes they leave out important information. I like to get to know my patients personally." He said. _That makes since._

"I'm sorry." Eddward apologized. "I don't really know how..." Eddward scratched his head frustrated. "I'm twenty-three. I grew up in Peach Creek in a cul-de-sac. I went to Peach Creek High like everyone else. I was a smart kid. I love learning. Anytime of day you could find me reading or building something science related; science if my favorite subject. When I entered high school I realized what my true passion was so I worked hard to skip some grades and go to college on a scholarship. I finished quickly and applied for a teaching position here at Peach Creak University. I got the job. I'm a Professor now. I teach science and history. Oh, I'm twenty-three and my favorite color is read." Eddward finished feeling like he was giving an autobiography.

"That's quite an accomplishment you have." Dr. Pullman said. "How does that make you feel?" He asked.

"Proud." Eddward smiled showing off his gap.

"Love life?" He asked. "Anyone special?"

"I have a boyfriend." Eddward said. Dr. Pullman's eyebrows lifted. "His name is Kevin Barr."

"Tell me more about this Kevin." Eddward shifted in his seat.

"He and I both grew up in Peach Creek. It's ironic he was sort of my childhood bully." Eddward chuckled. "When I began teaching at the university he was one of my students. After some time of being together and talking I found myself unable to stop thinking about him. I know it must seem really unprofessional to fall in love with a student, but it happens. I finally came to terms with my feelings. I fell in love with him all over again."

"Again?" Eddward blushed at what he just admitted.

"I always knew that I was different. I wasn't normal." Eddward paused. "When I was in middle school I started noticing things about myself and the people around me. Majority of the boys in my grade had crushes on girls, but I didn't. I mean I liked girls and everything, but I liked boys more. Especially Kevin. When we were in high school he was more into sports and I was into books. I kept my distance though. I had a crush on him. I always found myself watching him and admiring him for all the things he was able to do. I'm not a physical person, so sports aren't my forte, but with Kevin it's amazing. I could sit and watch him play Football everyday and be amazed at him. It's crazy."

"Normal? Why that choice of word?" He asked.

"Because I'm not."

"Do you feel like you're not normal because of your sexual orientation?" He asked.

"That's not what I meant." Eddward spit out.

"Let's forget about what you said is that what you think?" He asked.

"No. I think I'm normal. Just back then I thought it wasn't normal. I was the only one who felt that way and I didn't know how to cope with it, but it's different now. I had to hide myself from my parents, from the people around me, even my best friends. I'm sure you can understand." Eddward justified himself.

"I understand." Dr. Pullman said writing down more notes. "Kevin, what is he like?"

"He's nice. Wait, no, he's incredible." Eddward corrected himself. "He treats me well. Everything he does is so..." Eddward trailed off not able to express how Kevin is. "He's good to me." Eddward settled for.

"Are you intimate?" Eddward turned fifty shades of red. Dr. Pullman chuckled.

"Yes we are." Eddward said shyly crossing his legs avoiding eye contact.

"Does he know you're here today?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want him to worry. He worries enough about me. I don't want to add any more stress to his plate. He's been with me constantly. I don't want to be a burden." Eddward sighed.

"You're lying again." Dr. Pullman stated staring hard at Eddward.

"I am no-"

"When I asked you, "If he knows your here today?" you shifted your body and your breath caught in your throat. When you answered my question you looked at me directly and didn't blink. You got very still and wrapped your arms around you body, trying to shield yourself. When you gave me you answer you provided too much information. A simple, "I don't want him to worry," would have sufficed." He said calmly. "Now why doesn't he know you're here?" Eddward looked down ashamed at himself for lying again.

"I don't want him to think I'm crazy." Eddward said softly. "Only crazy people can't deal with their life, and I'm struggling to hold on. I can't get a grasp on reality. I can feel it slipping through my fingers. I'm so scared that if I don't hold on that I'm going to lose it, and I just can't go through that again. I don't want him to judge me." Dr. Pullman leaned forward and grabbed Eddward's shoulder.

"No one is going to judge you." Eddward looked him in the eyes and shook his head. Dr. Pullman leaned back and crossed his legs. "What do you mean by again?" he asked. Eddward shifted his legs and gripped his body tighter. Dr. Pullman sat and waited for Eddward to answer. _I don't... I can't go there. _Dr. Pullman scribbled on his pad and moved on. "What about your parents?" He asked. There was a pause between the two. Eddward took a deep breath.

"We don't talk much." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I never really had a connection with my parents. They did raise me, but I was alone most of the time. They have jobs that require them to move around a lot so I was left at home to go to school and study. I didn't grow up in a loving family. I was more like a trophy child. I'm sure my parents were proud of my accomplishments, but if I didn't have a trophy or a medal to show off they didn't have time for me. I was more like a poster child they showed off to their friends. I was only convent when they could gloat."

"When you say alone do you mean completely alone?"

"Yes. It was mostly me home by myself. When my parents did come home we would speak briefly about school and that's it. We mostly communicated through sticky notes. They would leave them for me on the fridge when they were home. I would read them and do what they asked."

"Do you regret that?" He asked.

"Not being more connected with my parents?" He shook his head. "I love them I do. However, I do wish we had more of a connection, but it's sort of late now. It's a touchy situation for me to talk about..." Eddward trailed off.

"I see." He said. "Why are you here today?" He asked taking on a serious tone, looking Eddward in the eye. Eddward squirmed in his chair.

"I..." Eddward mumbled. _I don't know what to say. _"I..." He started again no words coming to him mind to say.

"It's okay." He said holding his hand out. "You don't have to answer that now." He said. There was a pause between him and Eddward. Eddward was able to feel the change in the atmosphere; it scared him. "Do you feel comfortable talking about Rebekah?" He asked. Eddward gulped. He recoiled his arms around his body and tucked his feet closer to his body unconsciously. _I don't want to go there. _"We don't have to if you're not comfortable." he reassured Eddward. _I have to start eventually._

"I'm scared to talk about her." Eddward admitted looking out the window. "But, I have to start somewhere." He said looking at Dr. Pullman.

"Tell me about her. Let's start at the beginning, where did you meet her?" He asked gauging the situation before him.

"I met her in college. She was one of the first friends I made." He smiled a little recalling the memories.

"How did you meet?" He asked.

"She was in one of my gen-ed classes. I arrived late to class and there was only one seat open so I sat next to her. She mocked me for being late on the first day of school. We laughed and talked most of the class. After that we just became really good friends." He said.

"How did things progress?" He asked.

"We had a normal friendship like anyone's. She was my only friend. It was hard for me to make friends in school because I was devoted to my studies. Then there was Rebekah. When I would stay up late to wrote a paper or in the lab doing research she would tag along and watch me work. She didn't talk she would watch me. Sometimes she would talk. We were like two peas in a pod. Then she and I... She got sick... She _was_ a good friend." Eddward said a tear falling from his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Dr. Pullman asked.

"It's all my fault." Eddward said honestly. Dr. Pullman handed Eddward a tissue, which he graciously accepted.

"Have you talked to her since the incident?" he edged on.

"I have. I go and see her once a month to talk to her because I..." Eddward trailed off unsure why he goes and see her anymore. "I pay for her medical expenses and all."

"Tell me about how you feel." He asked.

"How I feel?" He asked.

"How have you been the last year?" He asked more specifically.

"It's been hard." Eddward said. "I have trouble coming to terms with what happened. I mean I know and understand what happened but I don't understand why. It's so confusing. I have trouble sleeping, being by myself. I have instances where I have panic and anxiety attacks. I have night terrors. I'm so scared and I don't know why. I don't know what to do. I understand what's causing it all but I can't get a hold on my life, and I'm so scared." Eddward took a deep breath realizing that he has been holding a breath in since she has been talking. "I'm confused and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind. It's like everything is slipping from my hands." Dr. Pullman nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand." He said. "You feel like your suffocating." He said. Eddward nodded his head in agreement. "It seems like you have put a lot of thought into this." He wrote some things down on his pad and set it aside. "I want you to do something for me." He said. Eddward leaned forward listening. "Close your eyes." A confused look crossed Eddward's face but he closed his eyes. "Lean back against the couch and breath." Eddward did as he told. "I want you take deep breaths and exhale slowly. Don't think about anything."

Eddward breathed in deeply. Each time he inhaled a new breath he tried to inhale more air; stretching his lungs. When a he breath out slowly he's able to feel his lungs slowly relax. His body began to calm and his limbs felt like they were on air. His mind drifted away. Nothing came to his mind but peace. Nothing bothered him he felt calm, relaxed, at ease.

"Open your eyes." Eddward opened his eyes. "Do you feel different?" He asked.

"I feel relaxed." He admitted.

"Whenever you feel overwhelmed I want you to breath like you did now. It will help." Eddward shook his head. "Now Mr. Vincent I'm getting a gist of what your situation is, however I want to meet with you once a week. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes, that is perfect."

"When we meet I want you to clear you head before you come alright. I want you to be ready to talk. We will take our time with this." Dr. Pullman stood and walked over to his desk pulling a card from one of the holders on his desk. He walked towards Eddward and handed him the card. "This has all my information on it. If you ever need to talk or is something happens call me. I always answer my phone." Eddward took his card and placed it is his pocket.

"Thank you." Eddward's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. _I forgot I set a reminder for class. _"I have to go." Eddward said.

"I know, and that is fine. Usually the first session is the shortest. However, for the upcoming times we meet make sure you have at least two hours set aside. It's not good when our time runs short." Dr. Pullman smiled.

"Of course." Eddward extended his hand and Dr. Pullman accepted it. "Thank you." Eddward said and meant it. For the first time in along time Eddward smiled with his eyes.

* * *

><p>Eddward walked through the doors of his lecture hall looking down at his watch. <em>Just on time. <em>The students in the lecture turned and watched Eddward walk down the aisle towards the front. Some of them murmured about how odd it is that he was almost late. Elijah stood at the bottom of the aisle with a look of relief on his face. _He must have been worried about me not showing up on time and having to teach the lecture. _Eddward smiled at Elijah and passed him. He picked up his mic and attached it to his collar. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket as the projector warmed up.

"I apologize for my tardiness class. I know many of you were in distress that there wouldn't be a class today, some of you not so much, but I am here now and I can assure that your favorite professor is here." He said receiving chuckles from some of the students. "Please try to not look so grim." He smiled. "Before we start, pop quiz!" He said enthusiastically while some students groaned in agony.

* * *

><p>Eddward stood at the exit of the lecture hall collecting quizzes as the students filled out of the hall. Some of them looked confident, while some looked like they were dying slowly. When the last student exited the hall Eddward closed the door and walked down the aisle towards his office. Elijah stood in his office waiting.<p>

"May I ask a question?" Elijah asked.

"Of course." Eddward said reading the logs of books that have been delivered to hall.

"Why were you late?" Elijah said. Eddward's eyebrows twitched.

"I had a prior engagement early this morning. I didn't account for how long it would take me to get to the hall due to the weather. I apologize." _Short and sweet. Keep it short and sweet._

"I understand. Excuse me for being noisy." Elijah said turning around. Elijah picked at the books on Eddward's desk and on the counter, reading their labels. Elijah began to chew his lip, causing a conflicted expression to cross his face. His raised his hand and rubbed his chin. He turned his head and stared at the clock counting in his head. Eddward watched Elijah.

"Is anything wrong Elijah?" Eddward asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No Professor Vincent." Elijah said scratching his head making Eddward turn around and look at him skeptically. Elijah looked down at his feet and twisted his hands. "Actually sir, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to leave early today. II have a prior engagement that I forgot about until most recently. It was a mistake on my behalf. I'm sorry. I know you're not feeling your best so I'm more than happy to stay and help. Especially with the amount of papers and now quizzes to grade." Elijah pleaded. "In fact forget it. I can reschedule." He said turning red.

"It's alright Elijah." Eddward said. "I understand things like this happen, just be better aware of your schedule. You may leave." He said.

"Thank you Professor Vincent!" Elijah said clapping his hands together. "Once again I am terribly sorry." Eddward waved him off. Elijah quickly gathered his belongings and exited the hall leaving Eddward alone. Eddward gathered the quizzes that his students just took and began to grade them, pulling the answer key from his briefcase.

Eddward graded his quizzes rather quickly than expected, mentally calculating the average of the class to be an 84. He stood up stretching his body. He walked over to the cabinet to make himself a pot of coffee when he discovered he was out. Hanging his head low Eddward began to regret the decision he was about to make. Eddward looked at his watch. _It should still be open. _In dire need of coffee Eddward put on his jacket and grabbed his umbrella walking out of his office and out of his hall. Exiting the building Eddward opened his umbrella to shield himself from the downpour. Quickly walking through the rain Eddward arrived at his favorite coffee shop down the block.

His favorite employee, Clarissa, smiled at him as he walked through the door. Not having to order, due to him being a regular, Clarissa turned and started making his coffee. Eddward walked towards the register and waited for her. The coffee shop wasn't busy due to the weather, which made the shop look creepy, but homely at the same time. Eddward inhaled loving the smell of coffee and pastries the shop offered him. Eddward smiled to himself.

"All ready?" Clarissa said sliding him his coffee. Eddward lifted his coffee and slipped it making a pleasant sound.

"Clarissa why are you so good to me?" He asked smiling.

"Just doing my job." She smiled back. Eddward took out his wallet and paid for his coffee leaving a gracious tip in the tip jar. He waved goodbye to Clarissa and quickly walked back to his office. The rain picked up and Eddward practically jogged back to his hall. Lightning and thunder cracked across the sky, as it got darker and darker. _I hate the rain. _Eddward thought to himself as he walked down the hallways towards his hall, leaving wet footprints in his wake. Entering his hall Eddward dimed the lights to conserve energy and walked down towards his desk and hung his jacket and umbrella to dry.

"Excuse me!" A man called causing Eddward to turn around. He stood by the entrance to the hall peeking his head in. "Are your Professor Vincent?" He asked.

"I am. How may I help you?" He replied. The man entered the hall carrying six boxed on a dolly.

"Hi. I'm Jack," he saw when he approached Eddward, "and I believe these are for you." He gestured to the boxes. _The books._

"Ah yes. Thank you." Eddward said signing his name on the clipboard. The man shook his hand and quickly exited the hall. Eddward opened one of the boxes and read the titles of the books. _Interesting. _He picked up one of the books and skimmed the pages. _It looks like a good read. _He pilfered through the remaining boxes becoming excited by the titles and subjects of the books.

Eddward carried the boxes over towards the massive bookshelf that Elijah has been putting together. Eddward picked up the clipboard that Elijah had been using to organize the books and quickly familiarized himself with the system. Leaning against the wall Eddward began organizing the titles of the books, constantly having to shift titles, making him happy that he assigned Elijah to do the daunting task instead of himself. _It's hot in here._

_They must have turned the heat on._

Eddward discarded his cardigan, loosened his tie, and rolled his sleeves up in hopes to avoid sweating. Eddward looked up at the books already shelved on the shelf and the books waiting to be shelved and groaned. _Why did I want so many books? _Eddward climbed the ladder and began shelving the books. Up and down he went on the ladder, occasionally using his weight to make the ladder roll over shelves. _This is such a pain. _Eddward shifted his weight making the ladder sway to the right. He placed the book on the shelf in between two books. A blue book caught his eye. He plucked the books off of the shelf and examined it.

_The Battle Field of the Mind. _Eddward cocked his eyebrow and opened the book. The cover page of the book greeted him with a quote. _"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King. _Eddward inhaled deeply and flipped the page. The book went on and on about how the mind is made of many cells from neurons and glial cells, which Eddward already knew, what he really wanted to know was how the brain makes people leaned back on the ladder and perched himself on one of the shelves. _Don't look down._

A picture in the middle of the book caught Eddward's eye. _Robert Plutchik's Wheel of Emotion? _In the center of the page a flower like wheel decorated the page. Its pedals were covered with different colors and different names of emotions. _The key to unlocking the brain..._

* * *

><p>"Kevin!" A girl called jogging to catch up to Kevin as he walked out of a classroom. "Wait up! I have short legs!" She called after him. The girl ran trying to catch up to him. Kevin continued to walk away from her, dodging his way through the traffic of students that are exiting classrooms and those who are entering them. The girl ducked and practically elbowed her way through the crowd. "Kevin!" She yelled again reaching out and grabbing his arm. Kevin turned around and eyed her.<p>

"Brooke." Kevin said removing his ear buds from his ears. Brooke, a petite girl stood in front of him demanding his attention. She blinked frantically through her glasses that were covered by her red bangs. "Sorry I didn't hear you call my name." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay I didn't know you had earphones in your ears." She apologized.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you have some free time today? Well actually now since class is over. Well it doesn't have to be now." She said throwing up her hands. "It can be in the near future or distant, maybe never. Whenever really. I should stop rambling..." She said looking down at her fingers. Kevin chuckled.

"Why what's up?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together and form a study group."

"A study group with me?" He asked in disbelief. "I'm not the smartest person to choose for a study group." He admitted. "Aren't you the top in the class?" He asked.

"Science," she corrected, "and many other subjects. However, that is not the point." She said.

"I'm confused, you're rambling again." He said.

"Well I was looking at the class grades and the syllabus and there was an extra credit opportunity. In the syllabus it says that if you tutor one of you peers in the class you and your tutee will receive up to fiver percent extra credit, which is a big percent." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see. How do you know my grades not so hot? Well it's not hot but it's not cold either."

"Let's not talk about that." She smiled. "I was wondering if you were willing to let me tutor you?" She asked hopefully.

"Okay. I'll bite, but why me out of all the kids in that classroom?" He asked. _I really can use that fiver percent._

"You're the only person I know and can trust." She said looking down at her hands.

"We need to work on your social skills." Kevin said shaking his head. "I still remember the first time I met you at orientation."

* * *

><p><em>Kevin sat in an auditorium filled with hundreds, maybe thousands, of students. All freshman and eager to start the new chapter of their lives. <em>Who knew so many people went to this school. _Kevin thought to himself. _I'm lucky I got in. If pops didn't drill me so hard about Football who knows if I would have been able to actually attend college. I only got in on a scholarship. I guess I'm one of those lucky ones. _Kevin chuckled to himself and sat back in his chair. He sat in the far back hoping he would be able to catch a few hours of sleep while pretending to listen to all the important people's speeches about how incredible the school was. Kevin flipped his hat around to the front and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Kevin looked up and a girl smiled at him. She stood tall, only because of her shoes, and wore a light pink summer dress. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs concealed most of her face. _How artificial. _Kevin looked at the seat next to him. _I can just say it is so I don't have to be bothered. _She looked down at him and smiled, patiently waiting for an answer. Kevin scanned the auditorium and it looked like there were no open seats. _If I say no she would probably figure out I'm lying and curse me.

_"Go for it." He said. The redhead took a seat next to him._

_"For a minute I thought you were going to lie to me and say that the seat was taken. I knew it wasn't. I've been here for ten minutes and I looked for a seat. I walked passed you three times, but I didn't ask you if the seat was taken. I mentally calculated the probability for me finding a seat, and then I calculated the possibility of you saving this seat for someone else and I came with a ration of 55:75. My odds were good so I asked for this seat. Thank you for not lying to me." She turned and faced Kevin. She extended her hand. "Brooke Lawyer." Kevin looked like he just got smacked in the face. He looked at her like she lost her mind. Kevin took her hand and shook it._

_"Kevin Barr." He said turning his hat back around and sat up._

_"Nice to meet you." She said smiling._

_"I would say the same too you but I don't know."_

* * *

><p>"That was ages ago." She said giving him a death stare.<p>

"You still scared the shit out of me. All that knowledge and you can't even act human." He said teasing.

"I do act human because I am one." Kevin walked down the hall with Brooke hot on heels. "Besides we've been friends since the first day." She said stopping in front of him. "I just don't have time to make friends. I'm always busy with my papers and labs. Also I have two internships, and a GPA to maintain. A 4.0 isn't as easy as it looks." She said. "It's hard to converse with people. You listen, or pretend to, you just nod and grunt at times. That's good enough for me." Kevin laughed.

"I know and I said I'll do it, but not today, I have plans." He said. "You make me sound bad. I'm a good friend I listen to you. Even when you say all that weird science shit."

"I understand." She said. "I'll talk to the professor and everything. You won't have to worry about anything. I have it all under control. I'm under control. Team Pass!" She said energetically. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. _She needs help._

"I'll text you." He smiled adjusting his hat. "Get a boyfriend, and some other friends, nerd." He said kissing her on the forehead. She turned bright red.

"I do have friends!" She called after him.

"Other people besides me!" he hollered over his shoulder. Brooke stood in the hallway and watched Kevin walked away. She reached up and touched the spot where Kevin's lip touched her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Out of all the words I just read, I still don't have an answer. <em>Eddward signed and placed the book back on its shelf. _I practically read the whole book and skimmed the parts I skipped. _Eddward climbed down the ladder and grabbed four more books from one of the boxes. He climbed back up the ladder and placed more books on the shelf. _This is going to take me forever. _Eddward leaned his head against the shelf and groaned.

_You feel like you're suffocating..._

Dr. Pullman's words rang in his head.

_Breathe Eddward breath._

_"Does he know you're here today?"_

_Why can't I tell him the truth? I feel like I'm running in the dark and I can't find my way out. Every corner I turn I'm hitting a wall or a mountain that I can't_ climb. _No of it's making sense. What am I suppose to do? _Eddward gripped the ladder making his knuckles turn white. _Out of all the hours I have devoted myself to books, I can't answer a simple question. What is wrong with me? Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't make sense. All these thoughts run though my head constantly. I can't find peace. I'm losing my mind._

"I thought the princes were suppose to climb the ladders?" Kevin called. Eddward jumped letting go of the ladder falling down towards the floor. "Eddward!" Kevin screamed running towards the ladder.


End file.
